Nice to meet you Again
by AngelxQueen
Summary: It seems like just yesterday, when Rebecca looked out her car window as her family drove away from Beacon hills. Coming back was going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride was the only thing Rebecca was certain about..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Teen wolf, I am not following the series.. My OC's are mine!**

Looking into her rear view mirror, Rebecca catches a glimpse of her son deep in sleep.

She just smiled to herself as this was the only person who had her heart. He had it for nine years long years.

She was willing to do anything for her son.

The hardest thing for her was to see her son struggle on what to think on Father's day.

How could she tell him?

He seemed to understand that his father wasn't around.

She had been playing both roles for the longest time now with the help of her parents.

But she knew sooner or later he was going to have to know.

What he was, and what he might become.

But how could she?

Tell this innocent child, he might end up what he thinks is a monster.

Rebecca was going to have to face his father.

Revealing everything she worked hard to keep away from him.

Rebecca was willing to tell him, for her son.

If only she could find the right words.

**A/N: Short I know! but I just thought it needed to be released lol :) Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebecca's POV**

'First things first. I have go to the store and buy some food'

She drove the car to the grocery store.

"Hey kiddo," she said as she turned back and nudged her son

"mhm" he said sleeply

"Come on, I am going to go buy some food and I want you to come"

"No" he mumbled

She sighed "Alright then"

...

As she walked out of the store putting the cart away and taking the bags in hand.

As she turned to walk to her car she bumped into a young teen

"oh gosh I am sorry" she said as she quickly bent down to pick up her items she dropped

"No its my bad" he said as he helped her

They both looked up

"Thank you" Rebecca said as she stood back up and put them in her car and smiled at him

"I am Rebecca" She held out her hand

"Scott" he smiled as he shook her hand

"I don't suppose you know whats a good place to order out as I kinda cracked the pasta sauce I was going to use"

"Yea it depends on what you want really"

"Recommend anything?"

"Yea well the-"

"Scott!" someone yelled from behind

"What stiles?"

"Your not gonna belie- " Stiles saw Rebecca then stopped

"Hey" he said nodding in her direction

Rebecca chuckled

" I really have to get going, maybe I will see you around again and tell you how dinner worked out" she smiled at Scott

"Yea sure" he smiled back

"Bye" she said as she got into her Cadillac CTS V black diamond edition (My Dream Car!).

As she drove off she waved at the boys

...

**The next day**

Rebecca thought it she should go out with her son to show him the town a bit

"Hey kiddo want to go out?"

"Where?"

"Not sure yet"

"umm.. okay" he shrugged his shoulders

...

They spent most of the day looking at shops.

Victor saw that over at the high school there was some kind of sport event going on.

"Hey can we go over there?"

"Sure" They walked over to the high school to see a lacrosse team warming up.

"What are they playing?" Victor asked as he had never seen lacrosse game

"It's lacrosse, it a big sport here"

"What about soccer?"

Rebecca smiled "Nope sorry honey but no soccer here, only on tv"

"what that's lame!"

Rebecca laughed

"I am going to get a drink" Victor said as he was headed to the water fountion

"alright"

Rebecca turned her attention back to the lacrosse team.

She recognized Scott's face and saw he getting ready as he was a goalie.

Rebecca heard the coach say "We just need to give them confidence, now get out t'here"

'poor guy' Rebecca felt bad for him so as he got into the net she cheered him on

"Go Scott"

Scott looked up confused and saw it was Rebecca

She noticed his faint hearted smile, not really paying attention to the girls who seemed to be giving her strange looks.

Victor came back and stood next to her

"Who's Scott"

"The goalie"

"How do you know him?" Victor pressed as he didn't really like when his mom talked to guys

"I met him last night when I went to buy food"

He narrowed his eyes then turned back his attention to Scott

Scott seem to have caught all of the shots and up came the hardest one

It was nearly impossible to have caught it but he did

"Wow!" Victor yelled as he was amazed by the move

"Do you still think it is lame?"

**A/N: So this was a lot longer but I hoped you enjoyed it & please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Victor shook his head

"How did he do that?" He asked still in awe

"He just that good I guess?" Rebecca said as she thought about what she had just seen

"Well it seems like it's over, we should get going"

They turned to leave as someone said from behind "Hey Rebecca"

Rebecca turned "Yea?"

It was Scott

"Thanks for the umm.. cheering" he smiled

"No problem" she smiled back "Seems like you don't even need it"

"What do you mean?"

"You were like Ninja awesome dude!" Victor suddenly spoke up

Scott chuckled "Thanks kid"

"Introduce yourself" she said to Victor

Victor looked up at her

"Fine I will do it for you, Scott, this is my son Victor, Victor this is Scott"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Victor"

"So how old ar-" Scott didnt even finish as he ran off to the locker room

"Go wait in the car, I am going to see what wrong with him"

Rebecca quickly followed him, she was a trauma doctor, so she thought she might be able to help

"Scott?" she asked as she looked around

"ugh!" then she heard a growl

She turned to come face to face with scott

Rebecca quickly pushed him back and stood in a defense stance.

"Calm down Scott" she said as she slowly got closer to him

"Get away!"

"Relax"

He came charging at her.

Rebecca slid and grabbed his arm pinning him to the wall

"I said relax!" she growled into his ear

Scott was suddenly able to calm down as stiles came to see Rebecca pinning him to the wall

"Umm"

She quickly let go and walked out

"Wait!" Scott yelled after her

She made she way to her car

"Lets go home now Victor" she said as they drove off

"What was wrong with him?"

"He had one of those bad head aches mommy gets"

"Oh, I hope he feels better"

"Yea me too" She said as she thought about what she had just done...

**A/N: Wow my mind is just working huh? lol Well this one is kinda short but no worries it will continue! & Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca knew she had overstepped when she used her abilities on Scott

'But I had to or he could have hurt someone' she thought to herself

"Victor?"

"Yea?" He said as he stared out his window

"Ready for school tomorrow?"

"I do really have to go?"

Rebecca laughed "Of course you do."

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?"

"I am ..hmm.. not sure"

"I'm hungry can we stop somewhere to eat?"

"Yea pizza?"

"Yea!"

...

Rebecca ordered some pizza and had stopped by to pick it up.

She sat down as she waited

"Hey your that one girl who cheered on Scott right?"

Rebecca turned to see some blonde teen was talking to her

"uh yea? why do you ask?"

"How do you know him?"

"I-"

"I have never even seen you before"

"Wel-"

"So what is it? are you like is cousin or something because Scott doesn't even chicks who are his friends I mean come o-"

"Well if you really care for any of the answers let me finish talking, but like it seems you don't and my food is ready, I must get going bye" Rebecca said annoyed

"Well you don't have to be so rude" she heard her say

She shook her head "Me rude? Please!" she said to herself as she got in the car

"Please what?"

"Nothing but here" She handed him the box

"Mmm. Can I take a slice now?" Victor said impatiently

"No it's too hot"

Victor shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out a slice

"Remember be careful"

"Hey Rebecca"

She turned to see Scott and Stiles

"Yea?" she said impatiently

"How di-"

She walked over to him so her son couldn't hear

"Not now.. I will answer your questions later but not with my son around"

"That's your son? I thought he was like your nephew, I mean you don't even look old enough to be a mom" Stiles said

"Yea that my son & thanks I think?"

Stiles nodded

"And Scott, are you free later tonight? Wait no you have school an-"

"Later tonight it cool"

"You sure?"

"Yea"

"Alright" she took out a piece of paper and pen from her bag and wrote down her number

"Call me when you can & we will figure out where to meet okay?" she handed it to him

"Okay" he took the paper

"Well" she looked back at her son who was honking the horn "I have to go" she walked back to her car and opened the door "I get it! Now sit" she told her son

"Dude, you got her number!"

**A/N: Well please know I must build, so bare with me! & Please Review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Not long after Rebecca tucked in Victor she heard her phone ringing.

She ran downstairs to pick up the phone

"Hello"

"Hey it's Scott"

"So should I stop by your house?"

"Yea that sound good"

He told her his address

"Be there soon"

...

She parked her car a block away and came walking. She called his phone "Should I go through a window or something?"

"Yea so the neighbors don't see you"

"Which one?"

Scott walked over to his window "This one"

"Alright"

With all ease she made it up and climbed in

"So your folks asleep?" she whispered

"Well it's just my mom and she left for work, so yo-"

"Don't need to whisper" Stiles interrupted

Rebecca turned to Stiles "What is he doing here?"

"Well he knows so-"

"Ugh. Alright but you better keep your mouth shut"

Stiles raised his hand up "Will do"

"Okay, first things first do you know who bit you? Because I am guessing you weren't born this way"

"No I don't"

"Okay... well.. hmm.."

"What?"

"Well your alpha will be soon looking for you so in the meantime I will be keeping an eye on you alright?"

"Umm"

"Don't worry I am not going to be stalking your life I have one of my own" Rebecca smiled

...

A Few days later

Rebecca showed up at Scott's practice.

"Scott"

"Yea?"

"Listen, I don't think it's a good idea for you to practice today"

"Why not?"

"Well tonight is the full moon.. and you are at your strongest.. which means you might hurt someone" she said as she crossed her arms

"Well, I will be careful, I swear"

Rebecca sighed "You boys and your sports"

Scott rolled his eyes

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she asked amused

"No"

"Yes you totally did!" she playfully pushed his shoulder.

Looking over she could see a brunette staring at her

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" She smiled teasing him

"No that's just Allison"

"Ohh?" she said as she raised an eyebrow at him

"Mccall! Leave your girlfriend and get over here!"

"She's not-"

"Now!"

Scott hustled over to his team.

Suddenly Rebecca felt someone staring at her.

Looking around she quickly recognized that face.

She didn't even need to think twice.

Those emerald green could only belong to him..

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed a little jumpy. & Please review! I would like to hear your guys thoughts! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

'ugh' Rebecca went and over and sat down by Stiles

"Stiles" she whispered in his ear

Stiles jumped

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

Rebecca laughed "Sorry"

"What is it anyways?"

"Who umm.. is that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one standing over by the cars, you see him? Dark hair"

"Oh.. wait why is he here?"

Rebecca played it off as though she didn't know him.

She had changed a lot over the years, her hair once a light copper brown had darken into and seemed to shin red only in the sunlight.

She had also lost weight, once a chubby young teen she had grown taller and did her best to stay in shape.

So Rebecca felt that she didn't need to worry about being recognized.

**Derek's POV**

'hm.. who is that women? She already talked to Scott and now Stiles? Something is doesn't seem to fit.. I might just have a chat with her later..'

...

It was Friday night.

The night of the party and Scott was determine to go

"Look I will be at your house in one second, let me just drop off Victor at his friends house and I will be there" She hung up the phone

"Victor you coming?"

"Yea" He said as he came down the stairs

"Alright, I am going to head out tonight so if Kevin's parents need me or you do I will have my phone on I promise okay?"

"Sure"

...

Rebecca arrived at Scott's house.

"Yea bye mom"

"See ya Ms. Mccall" They both got into her car

"Wow, your car is freaking amazing!" Stiles said as he was in the passenger side

"Thanks"

"Like really how do you have this car?"

"Well I have been working my ass off to earn this. I got paid pretty well and summer jobs included"

"So where is your son?" Scott asked as he notice a soccer ball under her seat

"He is spending the night with one of his friends"

"Oh"

"Now listen.. If you feel off, like insanely off, just leave got it?"

"But what abou-"

"I will give her a ride"

"Alright"

...

Meanwhile at the party Rebecca stayed with Stiles as Scott was busy dancing with Allison.

She was could tell that Scott was no longer paying attention to Allison but something else.

"Let's dance" she pulled Stiles with her to get a better look

And there he was, Derek Hale

"I can't really dance" He said behind her

"No worries, just move a little"

Stiles tried to dance but was off rythem

"What are you going to do when a girl you like wants to dance huh?"

"Well hopefully not this"

Rebecca laughed "Oh Stiles"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Do you see that guy over there?"

She turned so Stiles could see Derek

"Yea that's Derek, Derek Hale"

"You know him?"

"No bu-"

"Scott!"

Rebecca looked over to see Scott running out

She followed as Allison chased after him

"Hey you okay"

"Yea, yea I'm fine it's Scott I am worried about"

"Well I a friend of his, Rebecca, and he probably went home, he gets these horrible head aches"

"Oh.."

"Allison" Both girls turned around to see Derek Hale speaking to them

"I'm a friend of Scott's"

Allison looked back Rebecca "Do you two know each other? I mean both of you are Scott's friends"

Rebecca looked back at Derek "No I don't think we do. Sure we have a mutual friend but No never even seen the guy"

Derek studied Rebecca as Stiles came "Where did Scott go?"

"He left Stiles, maybe he forget to take those head ache pills"

"Yea, he might have"

Derek could tell they were lying but he wanted to see what they could come up with. 'Why are these two lying?' he thought to himself

"Well we have to go now Stiles, and maybe we can stop by to check on Scott"

"Yea that sounds like a good idea."

"All-" Derek started before he got interpreted by Rebecca

"Hey Allison, if you want I could give you a ride home? From the looks of it your blonde friend over there looks kinda busy"

"umm. yea sure if you don't mind"

"No not at all"

"Okay then let's go then."

"I call shot gun!" Stiles said as he ran to the car

"So who are you again?"

"Derek"

"Rebecca, nice to meet you.."

She moved in closer and whispered in his ear "Again" she growled into his ear.

**A/n: Guys Please, Please, Please Review & tell me what you think! Just so I know I am doing an okay job!**

**Please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca smiled as she pulled away from Derek's face

He looked at her confused 'Again?'

Rebecca turned to leave as Derek grabbed her wrist "Wait"

"Let go of me Derek."

"Who ar-"

"I will make a scene if you don't let me go right now"

Derek let go of her

"This conversation isn't over"

"Don't worry, I have tons of things I think you might want to know" She whispered in his ear

"But" she pulled away looking him in the eyes "I have a feeling you will be seeing more of me later, so we will just wait for later"

Rebecca walked away and got into the car

"What was that about?" Allison asked

"He just wanted to ask me something"

"Oh" Allison noted that she should let it drop

...

After dropping Allison off Stiles turned to Rebecca

"What the heck was that?"

"What?"

"The whole, weirdo tension back there"

"I have a past with Derek Hale"

"And? I thought you didn't know him?"

"I lied, sorry" she said annoyed

"So what was it? Did you guys date or something? Did you have a crush on the guy?"

"Stiles, I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Why not?"

"It's my past, MY past not OUR past, not YOUR past but mine."

"Alright find don't tell me now but you're gonna have to sooner or later"

"How about later?"

...

"Crap" She said as she noted the time

"What?"

"Look at the time"

"11:47"

"Shouldn't you be home now?"

"Well Yea but it's okay"

"No because if you get in troubl-"

"I am not going to get in trouble, I am not a baby you know?"

"Well you are still a minor and I don't feel like getting in to any problems bringing home the sheriff's son home super late"

"Wait, so how old are you again?"

"I am 24"

"And your son"

"He is.. 9"

"Oh.. wait so that means yo-"

"Yes I had my son when I was 15"

"Whoa, so how was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, being super young and a mom?"

She sighed, and parked the car in his drive way

"It wasn't hard at all, my parents did most of the work, right after they found out we moved. They home schooled me until I had my son. Then they sent me to a boarding school. I would come on the weekends to spend time with them. They wanted me to get an education so I could support myself and my son."

"Oh.."

"Yea now that you know no more questions please!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"okay last one"

"Ugh! Fine what?"

"Who's his dad?"

**A/N: Sorry if this is a little short but I mean the last one was really longgg! & as always Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca's eyes widened  
"Whoa okay that's too far"

"Why?"

"Stiles!"

Stiles just shrugged

"Out! Now go inside!" She said as she pushed him out the door

"Come on! You can trust me, I mean if you didn't you wouldn't have told me what you did before"

Rebecca rolled her eyes "Stiles go"

Stiles walked over to her "Come on!"

"Why?"

"I wanna know"

"No"

"Come on Becky"

"Don'- Don't call me Becky" she laughed and got out of the car

"Stiles do I have to drag you into your room?"

"Well you could but that might wake up my dad so not a good idea"

"Trust me I could do it"

"Becca.." Stiles dragged as he leaned on her car

"Stiles, Its Re-Becc-A"

"Okay so who is it Rebecca?" He said leaning in closer

She moved closer, softly pulling his face to hers she tilted his head and whispered

"Go home Stiles"

Just as she pulled away, they heard a man "Stiles?"

Stiles quickly looked up at the door to see his dad

"uhh.. yea dad?"

"Damn it Stiles" Rebecca said as his father walked over to them

"Sorry" his whispered

"Hello, sir"

"Hello and uh what's going on here?"

"Oh I was just dropping Stiles off"

His father nodded slowly

"Yea.. Well it's getting pretty late so I am gonna go.. It was nice to meet you sir"

"Yea" he said eying Stiles

"I guess I will see you later.. okay?"

"Yea"

Rebecca drove off

"Stiles?"

"Yea dad?"

"Who was that?"

"My friend.." He said and rushed inside

...

Rebecca went off to see Scott

She jumped up into his room but no one was there.

'Where could he be?'

She turned and took a deep breath

'The woods'

...

While in the woods she yelled "Scott!"

"Hey Kid!"

Before she could say thing else she was tackled by Scott.

He Growled at her.

"Get off!" She pushed him hard into a tree

He slowly got up

Rebecca smiled as she changed "Bring it"

Scott charged at her, Rebecca did the same, both crashing to the floor

Though she knew she could have stopped him she like to fight.

They fought for a bit when Derek came and pulled them apart

"Stop!"

Rebecca pulled away, changing back

"You always did ruin good things huh?"

**A/N: A little short again sorry.. & Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Not waiting for a response Rebecca went over to Scott

"You good?"

"Yea" He said rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry"

"It's okay, no harm no foul" She smiled

"Rebecca is it?"

"Yes?"

"Well what do you think, it's later right?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"What are you guys talking about?" Scott asked

"Nothing that concerns you, so no worries, I actually have something I need to discuss with Derek, and it is pretty late so.. You should go home now" She said to Scott

".. Okay?"

"Bye"

Scott left confused but he got the message.

"So who are you?"

"I told you I am Rebecca"

"I don't remember anyone named Rebecca"

"Well, it's because it been a long time" she moved closer to Derek.

"How. Do we. know each other?" He said as he took a step closer, eliminating the remaining space between them.

Rebecca stared into his eyes "Hm.. It's a shame you don't remember me. Because I remember you so well"

"Would this help?" She softly cupped his face in her hand and kissed him.

He kissed her back.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck,

It had been a long time since she had been with a guy.

The kissing was getting heated.

His hands pulling her closer to him

When she pulled away both were panting.

She looked up at him again and smiled then slapped him hard across the face

"What the hell was that for?" Derek Yelled

"It was the last contact we had" Rebecca smiled

"And just like before, I am going to leave now" With that she left.

...

**Derek's POV**

'What the hell just happened?'

He took a minute trying to thinking back who she might be.

He was certain he had never seen her before.

He would have remembered a girl that looked like her..

...

**The next morning**

Rebecca quietly opened Stiles window.

She had never seen the inside of his room and smiled 'This is so Stiles' She thought at she looked around the room.

She walked over to his bed

"Stiles" she whispered

Nothing.

"Stiles" she whispered harder, moving his shoulder

"No"

"Stiles!" she said not trying to call attention to his room.

Stiles quickly jumped out of his bed

"Wha-? What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry I have time to kill. I don't feel like bothering Scott, so I came here"

"Ugh!" he laid back in his bed

"What time is it?"

"It's 6"

"6?!

"Yea?"

"No way I am going back to bed"

"Come on Stiles!"

"No!"

Rebecca jumped on his bed

"Stiles!" She whined like a child to annoy him more

He pulled the covers over his head.

Rebecca had stayed annoying Stiles for a while then looked at the clock

"Hey I gotta go"

"Why?"

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" She raised an eyebrow at him

"Well not really, but that's not the point, why are you leaving?"

"I have to pick up my son"

"At 7:30?"

"Yes, They have to leave around 8"

"Oh.. Can I come with?"

"Why?"

"Well Scott has to work today so I have nothing to do."

"Uh.. Sure"

"Okay let me get changed"

"See you outside"

...

They went to pick up her son.

Stiles had never seen Victor

"That's your son?"

"Yup" she said as her son got in the car

"Hey kid" Stiles said to Victor

"Hey guy?"

Rebecca laughed "Victor this is Stiles, Stiles this is my son Victor"

Stiles stared at Victor, he looked oddly familiar...

He turned, his eyes were wide.

"Stiles?"

"I know who now.."

**A/N: I felt this one was a little bit jumpy sorry for that & as always Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

It took Rebecca a second to realize what he was talking about.

"Yea?" She said as she looked back at her son

"Hey kiddo, do you want to go the store?"

"What for?"

"To buy food"

"No not really, I am still tired and I want to sleep"

"Tired? did you stay up late?"

Victor sheepishly smiled

"Alright" she smiled back

...

As they drove off Rebecca spoke up

Rebecca stopped the car by the park.

They got out and sat on a bench.

"So?"

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I mean how did it happen, like wit- with Derek!"

"It was a one to many at a party.. I had a huge crush on the guy so my stupid drunk self thought 'hey why not through myself at him?'. I never had talked to him, being he was popular and I was just a nerdy chubby girl. I don't see it as a mistake though I has made fun of after words being called a fat whore, a slutty whale, I got my ass beat by a couple of girls too," She held back tears as her mind went back to that night. "The only reason he went through with sleeping with me was because it was a dare.. Me thinking 'wow he might actually like me' I ended up telling him I did in fact like him.. Him being a jerk & in the hype with his friends replied 'That is so fucking gross, Why would I ever like a fat bitch like you?'"

"I'm sorry"

Rebecca sighed and wiped away the tears "No need.. It is my past"

"Man now I feel like crap"

Rebecca laughed with tears still in her eyes "Why?"

"Because I made you cry"

"You didn't make me cry"

"Yea I did"

She turned and hugged Stiles

"Rebecca"

She slowly pulled away from Stiles and turned to face the voice.

It was Derek.

He was eying Stiles then moved his attention to her

"Alright, I have had enough with your stupid little games, Who the hell are you?"

Rebecca stood up

"You really want to know?"

"Yes" he crosses his arms

"Soto, Rebecca Soto is my name"

He narrowed his eyes

"Let me help, I was a fat nerdy with copper hair"

It took him a second but he remembered.. everything.

He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something then quickly shut it

"Yea, that same one you called a fat bitch"

He stayed quiet

"That same one you slept with because you were dared to.." She turned head not looking at him

"I I-"

"Don't you dare say you are sorry! Sorry won't even being to cover the damage you and your friends did to me! Do you know how many times I tried to end my life thinking I wasn't good enough for anyone? That everyone was going to see me as a joke? But don't worry, I ended up okay. Even better than okay, I have nearly everything I could ever want now. I have money, a nice car, and a son" The last part she let it slip with out even thinking

"You have a son?"


	11. Chapter 11

"No"

"You just said you did"

"I meant want a son"

"Why are you lying?"

"I-"

"Are you hiding something?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"God damn it! Tell me what the hell you are hiding?"

"Mom?"

They turned to see Victor on his bike

Derek looked back at Rebecca.

She was fighting back tears, she hated to fight with him, she couldn't help it if she had feelings for him.

Victor dropped his bike and walked over to her.

"What did you do to my mom?" He asked Derek.

Derek looked down at him

"He didn't do anything to me baby" she bent down and cupped his face

"Mama I see the tears in your eyes." He said as he wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying?"

"I am not" She forced a smile.

Victor just shook his head.

"What's your name?" Derek asked

"You don't need to know it. If you did my mom would have told you like she did with Scott and Stiles.."

"Honey-"

"And another thing, If you think it is just okay to make my mom cry.." His eyes glowed an electric blue as he stepped toward Derek

Derek's eyes widen as he looked up at Rebecca.

"Victor!" She pulled him back "Yo te dije que nunca hiceras eso!" (I told you to never do that!)

"He's like us?"

"Yea... just like his mother and like his father.. me & you"

**A/N: Sorry if this is a little short! & as always Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Derek eyes widen "You and.. me?"

He looked down at Victor.

"Victor go in the car"

"But mom"

"Listen to your mother" Derek said to Victor

"Don't tell me what to do! I don't even know you" He said as went over to the car.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why after all of these years you tell me now?"

"I tried to tell you.. I came back a few years ago .. I looked for you but you weren't here and no one knew where you were."

"What does he know?"

"About us?"

"Yes"

"Nothing.. He never asks"

"So you don't bother to tell him?"

"Why do you think I even came here?"

"I am not sure"

"So I could maybe finally tell you.. He is going to start showing signs.. hell he already does!"

"I am sorry.."

"For what?"

"Everything.. I- I regret it. I really do.."

"Don't I didn't come looking for you so you could apologize. I came for my son.. our son. I can't raise him myself. Not like this."

Derek nodded "I think he already doesn't like me"

"He is very protective of me."

"Someone has to be.."

"Let's go meet your son?" Rebecca half smiled at him.

...

They drove to his home in silence.

"So where are we going?" Victor said from the backseat

"We were not done with our conversation.. So we are going to his house to finish it."

"Why?" Victor snapped

"Stop. Really just stop it"

"If he makes you upset then why don't you just leave him alone already?"

Rebecca didn't reply and she got out of the car.

"Want to know why I can't?"

She said as they walked over to him.

"Yes."

Derek walked over to them.

"He is important to me. He is important to you"

"How can he be important if I don't even know him?"

"Victor.." She got on her knees and held his hand "He's your dad"

Victor pulled away from her "No, I don't have a dad."

Derek narrowed his eyes at his son as he heard him.

"Victor, you do. That man, Derek Hale, is him"

"No, I don't care. Where has he been these last nine years huh? Why all of a sudden does he care?"

"He didn't know."

"It doesn't matter! We were fine without him, and we can be fine if it stays that way!"

**A/N: Please Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"That's the thing Victor, we are just fine. Fine, not great, not amazing but fine. Baby, I know it hurts when you see all of your friends with their dads and all you have is me. I try to play both roles but you need your dad."

"I have you, I have grandma and grandpa, I don't want anyone else."

"You may not want one but you need one. I love you Victor, but honey you're special, and I can't raise you alone."

Victor took a deep breath and looked up at Derek.

"I won't be calling you dad anytime soon, so.. don't be expecting it."

Rebecca smiled and hugged her son.

Derek gave a small smile before putting out his hand "Derek"

Victor shook his hand "Victor."

**A/N: Guys I need help! I have a writer's block & this is all I could get out! So please PM with ideas! So I can continue! All ideas welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been nearly a week that they had spent together.

School was going to end and Rebecca thought it would be fun to go camping.

Rebecca smiled as she made breakfast 'What a better way for a family of werewolves to bond?'

Rebecca chuckled to herself as Victor cam down

"Why are you laughing?" He said as he sat down.

"Yea why are you laughing?" Derek said as he walked through the door.

"No reason" she smiled at them

...

After dropping Victor off Rebecca went home.

She had gotten undressed and took a bath.

Letting the water run, she started to pleasure herself.

...

Derek went back to ask if she wanted him to pick up Victor.

When he a entered her house he was hit with the scent pure arousel.

Being that he had not mated in a long time his wolf took over.

He went upstairs and into the bathroom.

Rebecca had not notice him there as she reached her climax.

Derek stood there and watched her unravel.

"Derek" she moaned

He couldn't take it any longer he had to have her.

...

As she walked into her room, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

**A/N: Next chapter I promise will be good! (; & as always please review!**


End file.
